A brown pair of suspenders costs $$5$, and a popular pink necklace costs $9$ times as much. How much does the pink necklace cost?
Explanation: The cost of the pink necklace is a multiple of the cost of the brown pair of suspenders, so find the product. The product is $9 \times $5$ $9 \times $5 = $45$ The pink necklace costs $$45$.